Tell Me Why
by mustangs
Summary: A story of two girls, their undeniable love, and the challenges that follow. AU.


"Quinn, darling, would you mind coming down and helping your father? He's too old for this." The gentle tone of her voice made the blonde cringe; her mum never used that tone. Something was up. Her mother hadn't been gentle since... that day. Quinn growled and pulled the covers off of her tiny frame.

She had just been getting into Eragon. She was surprised at how much she liked it, and would need to thank Mike for letting her borrow it. Eragon - despite his tragic past - was living a good life so far. At least that's what she thought; but then again, anything was better than what she was going through at the moment.

"Quinn!" Ah, there it was. Deadly kindness laced with acid.

"I'm coming!" She replied, just as cold and perhaps even a tad bit more. She desended the stairs slowly, afraid of what she was going to meet at the bottom. Instead of being what she expected - she wasn't quite sure _what_ she was expecting - and saw her father trying to move a crib into the guest room. She felt her eyes bug out before turning to glare at her mother; _what is this?_

Instead of answering, Judy moved her hands down to her belly and grinned. Quinn felt her heart race up; a baby! She walked over and kneeled down, pressing her hands to her mother's belly. She could definately feel something under there; how had she not noticed the bump? In her defense, she _did_ spend most of her time at Rachel's these days.

"It's too early to tell, but you're gonna be a big sister!" All the anger Quinn felt vanished within seconds; this was amazing! But then she started to feel sick. Oh no. She couldn't let her parents bring a baby into this environment. _Who are you to talk? You broke up with her. As far as _you're_ concered, it never exsisted._

Judy noticed Quinn's sudden mood swing and moved her hands to cup her daughter's face, gentleness returning.

"What's wrong, baby?" She asked quietly. Quinn swallowed.

"...What if it's a girl... if she likes girls too?" That did it. Judy pulled away from Quinn and turned to look at her father, just to make sure that he wasn't listening.

"Listen, Quinn. You made your choice; you picked Noah. Let it go. Besides, did you really even love her?" At Quinn's crestfallen expression she sighed and shook her head. "You know what I mean. You broke up with a _her_ to be with a _him._" Both blondes sighed. She got up from her knees and nodded.

"No... you're right. It shouldn't matter. It _doesn't_ matter." Her mum seemed to believe it, but Quinn knew that she never would. She would always be in love with Rachel. Some stubborn part of her wouldn't let the tiny brunette go. With a sigh she shrugged and shook her head. This was crazy. She was with Puck. She was in - she loved Puck, okay? But her mind was already taking her back to that night when she ruined everything.

* * *

><p><em>"No, Quinn, you can't do this to me! To us!" She cried, feeling her heart crumble to pieces. A part of her mind laughed; she should have expected this. She was Rachel Berry and she was Quinn Fabray. Quinn could get anyone she wanted, why settle for Rachel? The brunette felt her shoulders slump. That was what Quinn was getting out of, wasn't it? Settling.<em>

_ "I can and I am." She hissed back, but even Rachel could see the tears forming in her eyes. Quinn wanted nothing more than to hug her and tell her that everything was going to be okay, but she couldn't. She just couldn't. Noah was waiting for her, anyway. With a flip of her hair she turned, but Rachel latched onto her hand._

"Listen, Sho-" She was cut off as Rachel pressed a desperate kiss to her lips. It shocked _Quinn, and made the space between her thighs ache, but she refused to give into this. She wanted to be selfish. She had to be. Quinn let her kiss her for a solid minute before she could taste the tears in her lips. _That_ did it. With a broken heart Quinn cupped Rachel's face and frowned._

_ "Baby. Stop crying. I can't do this anymore, I can't. Look at me!" She growled out. Rachel's head snapped up. "I need security. I need to know that my life won't be a living hell. I need to know that people won't treat me different because I'm -"_

_ "Gay?"_

_ "I'm _not_ gay!" Rachel laughed._

_ "You're gayer than Kurt." Quinn felt her face heat up, but she wasn't going to take that. No. Instead, she broke away from the crying girl and slapped her. The action was strange for Quinn, but she did regret it as soon as her hand touched Rachel. Instead of gaping, Rachel's expression turned cold._

_ "I hope you're happy with what you're doing, because you will _never _get any of this -" She motioned to her body in a final attempt to make Quinn realize that they were perfect for each other; that they belonged together. "Again." When Quinn didn't make a move she huffed and stormed off, biting back tears._

_ Once she was out of sight sobs racked Quinn's body._

* * *

><p>Yes. And she was happy with her decision. Nobody looked twice at her for dating Noah, nobody egged his car for dating her. Everything was peachy.<p>

Until Judy spoke again.

"I heard that Rachel is moving, dears." She mumbled, looking at Quinn. Russel smirked and huffed, trying to fit the crib through the door.

"Good. Her and that family of hers need to leave so they can't corrupt Quinn anymore, or our future baby."

Quinn felt her heart stop.

Moving.

Away.

Away from Quinn.

No more chances.

Gone.

Forever.

"Quinn? Are you alright?" She wasn't listening.

She only heart her own heart breaking for the second time.


End file.
